


In The End

by Minarker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Corruption, Cynicism, Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Love, Loss of Innocence, Love/Hate, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Swearing, Underage Kissing, Unhappy Ending, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minarker/pseuds/Minarker
Summary: Some years after CoS, Ginny is reflecting about her relationship to men in general, and Tom in particular. And it brings back very painful memories. Not a happy ficlet. 
One of my first foreign language fanfics, written long ago. Please be kind!





	

Men are stronger. Men are evil. Men always hurt you. But in the end, it doesn't really matter.

I've always had a soft spot for handsome men. But handsome men are. not nice. (In fact I'm not saying ugly men are better. No. They just don't have a chance to hurt you. Period.). Boys like Malfoy are the living proof of it. But Malfoy is not the only one. Oh no. And not the worst I could think of. Oh no.

I wish there was a spell to mend broken hearts.

Men are stronger. Men are evil. Men are stronger because they are evil. Men can force you to do what they want. They can even force you to want to do what they want. Men are deceiving. Men always lie. Men say they love you because they need your trust. Because they don't care. Because they find it funny when you cry and beg. They love showing they're in control.

How I hate those sick power games. How I hate men.

Can somebody hurt you and love you at the same time?

I remember everything. You listened to me, you lied to me, you helped me, you used me, you kissed me, you beat me. You left me crying and bleeding, lying on the floor, countless times. You used to say I deserved it. I didn't. And I hate you for that. But that's ok, now I know there can't be light without darkness. Now I know there can't be light. Or can there? I remember that you would always end up wiping blood and tears off my face with your sleeve, calling me your princess and telling me not to cry, because you just lost your temper and everything would be all right in the end. Like in some fucking fairy tale. But you were no charming prince, Tom. The charming prince is not supposed to insult or beat the princess when he "loses his temper", is he?

Come back Tom, I will let you hurt me. Again and again. Come back. Please.

Sometimes I don't remember if what I'm feeling is hate, or love, or both. Maybe I wouldn't love you so much if I didn't hate you.

You certainly think you've been being a gentleman or something, because apart from some kissing and groping not much happened. Damn you! It makes me sick. In your twisted and distorted logic, I should be thankful that you didn't want more. Right, you bastard?

In my even more twisted and distorted mind, I'm not, for I wish you did.

Men are stronger. Men are evil. Men always hurt you. But in the end, it doesn't really matter.


End file.
